<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Thin by tea0W0stache</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099745">Too Thin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache'>tea0W0stache</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brace Yourself [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Abuse, Dyslexic Mondo Owada, Gen, Ghost Daiya Owada, If you count daiya kicking his mom out because he pays for the apartment, Owada Daiya's Death, Past Character Death, Running, technically?? - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘He’s too thin.’ </p><p> </p><p>Was all Daiya could think when he saw his brother. </p><p> </p><p>‘Has he been eating?’</p><p>---</p><p>Somewhat of a prequel to Brace Yourself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owada Daiya &amp; Owada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brace Yourself [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Thin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this contains the following:<br/>- child abuse, both physical and emotional. the physical is more implied with their father, but it occurs once their mother.<br/>- very vague, but implied eating disorder with mondo.<br/>- daiya is 16, and mondo is 10.</p><p>if you wish for me to tag anything else, please let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s too thin.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all Daiya could think when he saw his little brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Has he been eating?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mondo pulled out a protein bar from the cupboard, and put a piece of toast between his teeth, he could’ve sworn his school uniform looked baggier. It hung off him. Daiya pursed his lips. He didn’t say goodbye to their mom as he dashed off to school, and he’s glad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his little brother wouldn’t get an answer anyway. She was too drunk. Or maybe she was too high. Hell, might’ve been both. Daiya had lost track. As long as she was asleep, there wouldn’t be any trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiya didn’t realise there was extra food in his bento until a note fell out. In scribbly, hardly legible handwriting, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘HAV A GOOD DAY AT WERK ANIKEE!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, and ate what Mondo made - it was easy to tell which brother prepared what food - and tucked the note in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo was getting better at spelling. Maybe the school was helping,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiya had to leave work early to pick Mondo up from school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid had gotten into another fight. Punched a kid’s lights out, caught a few punches too. When he was guided into the principal’s office, Mondo was sitting in one of the chairs, a bruise already blooming on his cheek. His arms were crossed, and he looked like he was trying not to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiya knew that look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo didn’t really start this fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when he kneeled in front of him, cupping his face carefully to inspect what other damage his little brother suffered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiya kept the comment to himself when one of the school staff told him the other children were at the nurse, and Mondo was sent straight here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mondo threw the first punch.” He was told. Sure, he knew the kid probably hit the others first, but he knew there was a reason they weren’t telling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he pressed for more details. He pressed until he got what he wanted, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other kids made fun of Mondo. Taunting him on his spelling, his handwriting, his dyslexia. It was only when Mondo had started getting physical did the teacher really step in and break it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiya told the principal what he really thought that time. Told them off not putting an end to it sooner, for letting the taunting continue to the point Mondo felt the need to defend himself. He shut down every excuse they tried to use. He told them that they were horrible, for not even treating Mondo. One of his teeth got knocked out. But they were worried about the other, larger, physically stronger students. Because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s all they cared about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiya told the principal where to stick it, and that he would be pulling his brother from this school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got ice cream after that. It was cheap, nothing exotic since Daiya still needed to pay rent, but Mondo needed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could suffer a few extra shifts at work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo had finished his ice cream first, as expected, and the 10 year old eagerly licked what had melted off his fingers. Daiya ruffled his hair with a smile, and pulled his brother closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aniki, is my handwriting that bad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder reached into his pocket and pulled out the note written for him. "Here, hold this," He hands Mondo his ice cream and unfolds the note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Have a good day at work, Aniki.' Your handwriting is just fine bud. I read it perfectly! Those kids were just assholes." Daiya grinned, and nudged him with his elbow. "You can finish my ice cream if you want. You deserve it more than me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when he remembered something. The way Mondo practically devoured both of their ice cream.. Did he eat today? Daiya dug around his bag, and pulled out his bento, pulling out the lunch </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, eat up bro. I can tell you didn't eat lunch today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't miss the way Mondo scarfed down the food. It was about time that school was out for him. They should get home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo finished the food, and Daiya drove him home, mentally preparing himself for if his mother was awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why aren't you still at work?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiya grit his teeth and stood his ground. He knew she wouldn't hit him - that was what their father did. But god if her verbal beatings weren't worse sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had to pick Mondo up from school. I took the rest of the day off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother - Hoshi - scowled, and put her cigarette out. She glanced towards the bedroom door, the room Daiya and Mondo shared, and Daiya was already protectively blocking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell did that boy do now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kids were making fun of him. So he got into a fight. I'm taking him out of that school whether you like it or not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshi's scowl turned into a sneer. "You don't have the power to do that. You're only 16. You know I'm the only one who can do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take him and become his own damn guardian! God knows I </span>
  <em>
    <span>already </span>
  </em>
  <span>do a better job than you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how his mother didn't like back talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slap was quick, fast, and crisp. Daiya almost didn't register it. But the burn on his face was a reminder. He looked shocked for a few seconds, scanning his mother for any remorse - only to find none. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked confused. So he decided to elaborate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you not hear me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hoshi?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I said, get the fuck out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't kick your own mother out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I HAVE NO DAMN MOTHER!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time he raised his voice at her. But then again, it was the first time she hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiya pointed to the door with cold eyes. "Get the fuck out of my apartment. And before you even pull that shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'M</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who pays the rent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'M</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who cooks for Mondo and I. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'M</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who gets called when something happens at school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand had begun trembling in rage as he kept pointing. "Now. Get the fuck out. You can go spend the night with your fucking drug dealer for all I care. All your shit will be on the curb. I don't want to see you again, you understand me Hoshi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the way his moth- that </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>, scrambled out the door as fast as she could, Daiya knew they were clearer than crystal. As the door slammed, that's when let himself go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to find Mondo, speaking through the crack of the door, sniffling and trying to wipe his tears and snot away. Daiya immediately softened. He kneeled down, and opened his arms, and Mondo ran into them, sobbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>16 year old Daiya held his brother that night, free for the first time in years. He held Mondo close, and when his little brother shifted closer, he ran his hands through his hair, and softened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll protect you, little bro. I promise. A promise between men." He whispered, and finally, dozed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo set the flowers down at the grave, and kneeled in front of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been 2 months since Mondo inherited his big brother's gang and apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 months since Daiya died saving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a brush of wind that made him shiver. With a muttered goodbye, Mondo shoved his hands into his pockets and dragged off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spirit watched from afar, grim and watching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before it followed behind him, it whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He's too thin."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was honestly supposed to just be a vent fic with me self projecting onto mondo, the eating thing and their mother [hoshi is heavily inspired by my own mother, save for the slap] but i decided im gonna put it in the brace yourself timeline. i think im gonna use it. for plot reasons.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>